


Augustine [vid]

by Scribe



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Download Available, Festivids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't say every chance is lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Augustine [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niyalune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyalune/gifts).



> Festivids 2014.

Runtime: 3:13  
Music: Augustine by Vienna Teng  
Content notes: Physical triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills)  
[Watch streaming](http://www.zippcast.com/video/41ba5249cf8cc388acf)  
[Download 73 MB](https://app.box.com/s/ky0fd4d8s3s9fz10ipynbeprd5r795nv)

 

Oh my god  
What have I done  
Chasing some mirage in my Mojave sun  
Don't say every chance is lost,  
Please don't say anything at all

In sand and thorns  
I'm walking forth  
Bare and blinking as the day that I was born  
Bells in spires of China white  
Ring for an Augustine tonight

Oh now, I'm breaking down  
Oh let me be  
Let me be your Augustine

Lead me now  
I understand  
Faith is both the prison and the open hand  
Bells on low on high  
Will you ring for Augustine tonight

Oh now I'm breaking down,  
Every illusion in between  
All the lies that I have seen  
Oh let me be your Augustine

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if the streaming or download versions of any of my vids are not working, even if it is an old vid!


End file.
